


Turn around about a new view, bring about the fear inside you

by gemstone_6



Category: Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series), markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Celine needs help :(, Damien is so tired, radio au, someone help him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23883772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemstone_6/pseuds/gemstone_6
Summary: A thing for my Radio au! Basically a swap au expect it's only really with Celine and Wilford
Relationships: Damien the mayor/William J Barnum (one sided)
Kudos: 3





	Turn around about a new view, bring about the fear inside you

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I'm bad at descriptions, I'm sorry I couldn't think of anything good afghfjklgkhjl
> 
> I kinda wanna do a continuation but idk, I'm still on the fence abt that
> 
> But this is one of favourite au's so there's gonna be more content for it!

Celeste  Caldwell was certainly an… interesting personality online. As far as everyone knew, and from her own statements, she had been hosting this radio show ever since the 80’s, but her earlier broadcasts were lost and she only started posting online in 2012 when she gained a notable audience. It wasn’t surprising that she’d eventually gain this audience, her stories and what she decided to talk about were certainly the most confusing and interesting ones out there. A lot of the stories she’d recount were set in the past, though the most common ones were from the 1920’s or the 1950’s. Some sounded fictional and just made up on the spot but with how accurate they were to the time period and how casually she told them, it was almost like they actually happened. 

Celeste herself was a mysterious person, no one knew what she looked like, she never posted a picture of herself online. Her fans knew more about everyone else in her life and almost nothing about the host herself. They knew she had a twin brother named Damien, who, by her, was described as an “anxious mess of a man” and would tease him occasionally about being ten minutes younger than her. Damien only made a handful of appearances on her show, though he never stayed and never had much to say for himself. She also had a friend named William, he was apparently a colonel sometime in the 1920’s, and she described him as an eccentric but a good man. People debated his actual existence because in a later episode she said he actually died and has been a spirit existing in a place she called the upside down, but others were quick to point out that a Colonel named William actually did exist in the 1920’s but disappeared in 1925 under mysterious circumstances. This led to a very popular theory that she was actually creating an ARG somewhat related to the Markiplier Manor case, many of the events she recalled lined up with what little people knew about the actual case, two of the victims in the case were named William and Damien, but she never confirmed or denied that theory.

Her stories set in modern times weren’t any less strange. While she didn’t actually live with her brother, he apparently lived with around 14 other people in a manor somewhere in california. She mentioned that she didn’t exactly know who a lot of them were, but she did mention that her brother became even more on edge after more and more started appearing there. Many people tried to find out which manor she was talking about, but the trail went cold after a while. Again, many brought up the Markiplier manor, but that had been apparently sold and renovated years ago, and no matter how hard some people searched, the name Damien was nowhere associated with this manor.

Many wrote her off as simply an art student creating a very elaborate project, or someone who was just very good at improv. Some said she had some kind of mental illness or disorder, trying to diagnose her with this and that but she just continued on, seemingly ignorant about what others said about her online. She continued with her storytelling and her fans continued to speculate about every detail in them, what they didn’t know was that she knew what they said about her, she knew the theories they spread and every comment they posted. So one day, for a very special episode, she decided to do a Q&A to answer any questions that her community may ask of her to the best of her abilities. Though she wasn’t aware that this would push some people to find as much information on her as they could, no matter the cost.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Static was heard through the audio before Celeste’s voice finally came through 

“Good evening listeners! My name is Celeste Caldway and today we have a much different episode for tonight! See, I’ve been watching and reading everything, and I mean EVERYTHING you’ve been commenting about me online” she laughed “I’ve seen your theories and questions about who I am and what my situation is so I decided, as a change of pace, to answer some questions you have about me, A ‘qna’ if you will! I’m still very new to all of this, so pardon if I take a bit longer to get to the questions”

A mouse clicking could be heard as she quietly mumbled to herself, seemingly sorting through questions people had sent in for her to answer, occasionally giggling to herself at whatever she saw on her screen. Eventually she spoke up again.

“I’m sorry for the long wait but we have our first question!” She said excitedly “ This person asks ‘ _ Why are you the way you are?’ “  _ She pauses for a moment “To be fair, I’m not really sure! According to Damien, I wasn’t always like this, but he always breaks down when I ask him about it, so I don’t exactly want to push. William doesn’t exactly tell me much either, but I guess it doesn’t really matter now does it?” She laughed again

“Someone asks  _ ‘What do you look like? And why don’t you show your face?’  _ Well, I like to think I look pretty, at least by my standards, but um I’m half korean and my hair is kind of short on one side and is dyed pink on the other side! I’m wearing a dress right now, it’s one of my favourites! I wear it ALOT” She paused “And I just don’t like to show my face online, maybe one day I’ll show you what I look life, but for now it’s up for interpretation!” 

“Another user asks _ ‘Sooo uh, what’s the deal with William? How did he die?’,  _ Well I’m too sure what’s his deal lately, haven’t spoken to him a minute” She chuckled and lower her voice “Damien, on the other hand, has been speaking to him more lately. He always says it’s for some advice or whatever, and to an extent that’s true but he’s not very good at hiding his feelings, especially as of late since he’s finally grown more relaxed with society these days, but I’ll leave it at that” She paused for a second

“Oh! And how he died? Well, I’m pretty sure he got shot if the bullet wound in his chest is anything to go by, but I’m not sure who killed him though, I don’t even think he remembers at this point!” 

It was silent again, only her mouse clicking and her random humming was heard before she landed on another question.

“Ah! We have a good question here! This user asks  _ ‘What do you know about Markiplier Manor and the mysterious disappearances that happened there?’ _ Ah yes I’ve seen theory go around, you people really like this one don’t you? To be honest, I don’t think I could debunk it if I wanted to, I don’t remember my past very well so who knows! Maybe I do have a connection to it, maybe I don’t” She lowered her voice  _ “Who really knows at this point?” _

  
  


“Some else says ‘ _ Hi Celeste, I’m a REALLY big fan of your show and I just wanted to know if you’ve ever had a boyfriend? I know you were married at one point, I just wanted to know if you dated again’” _

She sighed “Ah, difficult question! I have not dated again, to be honest I’m not interested in men, I just thought I was for the longest time, turns out I’m more interested in a lady than I am any man” She paused “Thought I’m not sure where you’re getting that I was married at one point? I don’t think I’ve been married, which is odd but at least I didn’t have to suffer through, ESPECIALLY back in the 1920’s” She laughed

She sighed before answering the next question “Ok, I’ve gotten this question a lot and I’m a bit annoyed by it at this point but the question is  _ ‘Are you mentally ill or do you have a disorder? You definitely seem like it, get some help’  _ Now listen, I may have my own issues to deal with but don’t try to diagnose me with anything, it’s not your place to do so and I’d be happy if you kindly stop trying, are we clear? Good”

Celeste continued to answer questions that came her way, from her favourite time period to the manor her brother lives, it went on for about an hour or so, of just her responding as best as she could. Before long, she was nearly finished with it all and picked one last question to cap off everything.

“So, for our LAST question for tonight, a user asks _ ‘do you listen to any other podcasts, or any youtubers you like to watch?’  _ She thought for a moment “Hm, well I’m not too into youtuber, I’ve looked at the site briefly but it doesn’t seem to be my thing to be honest, but! I do listen to another podcast! Maybe some of you know of him, but his name is The Host! His stories satisfied my love for gruesome horror stories, and he such a nice way of storytelling, honestly I’m a bit jealous” She chuckled

“Well! That was certainly fun, I feel like I should do this more often you people! You certainly are very interested in my life” She laughed “I hope to do this again someday, maybe as some kind of milestone or something in the near future!”

“But anyways! I hope you enjoyed today's episode and I hope you’ll stick around for the next one! Bye for now my dears!”

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Celine turned off her microphone, the hum from her older laptop was the only noise in the room she was in and she took a deep breath in, it was late and she was exhausted. She leaned back in her chair and stared at her laptop, lost in thought. After a few minutes, right when she was going to get up, she saw a post that, while not really uncommon, concerned her

_ ‘I swear to god, I’m going to find out who she is, I don’t give a shit about what I have to do or what laws I have to break, I WILL find her’ _

Celine stared at the comment for a couple seconds, but quickly brushed it off. She’s seen similar comments before, but they never went anywhere. She got up and opened a portal to the manor, she fell through and landed right next to Damien, smiling as always. 

Damien jumped when he turned around “Christ! Celine, I didn’t- I didn’t expect to see you here” He clutched his chest and took a deep breath 

Celine chuckled “You say that everytime I decide to stop by, you must be getting somewhat used to it by now!”

“You appear out of nowhere, I don’t believe I’ll be getting used to it any time soon” He sighed and tried to compose himself “Anyways, what do you want?”

“I don't allwayyysss need a reason to stop by! Can’t I just hang out with my little brother late at night?” She grinned

He smiled and rolled his eyes “You’re older by ten minutes, that doesn’t count!”

“You’re just mad because I’m older than you”

“Mhm, keep telling yourself that” 

Celine walked over to his desk “Anyways, did you listen to today's episode?”

Damien sighed “Yes… Yes I did” He ran his fingers through his messy hair “Am I really that obvious about my feelings?”

She grinned “Yes, you are, you really suck hiding them”

He put his head in his hands “And you said that in front of your ENTIRE audience? God…”

“Don’t worry, everyone was supportive about it, I’m sure no one will judged you for it” she lowered her voice and reached over to put her hand on his shoulder “You know, it’s a different time, people aren’t going to hurt you over your sexuality as much as before”

He started down at his desk “I know… I know, I’m just trying to get used to it all, it’s just hard”

She smiled softly at him “It is, it’s very different, but it’s still progress, you’re doing good, you need to recognize that more”

He smiled at her “I know, I wish I had the confidence you have, my life would so much easier”

“I don’t think it’d be easier, I still struggled with this whole modern society thing, it's not like this happened overnight, I took time to find out my sexuality as well” She chuckled “and besides, it took me way longer to understand what the big deal with internet was than I’d like to admit”

“I remember when you wouldn’t even go near it because you were scared, for some reason”

Celine rolled her eyes “Yes, yes I remember that all too well”

Damien’s smile fell, and he stared at his desk, looking at nothing in particular. He lifted his hand and started absentmindedly picking at his left forearm. Celine sighed and grabbed his wrist, snapping his attention back to reality.

“What’s on your mind, Damien?” She asked, letting go of his wrist

“Hm? Uh, it-it’s nothing, I promise” He looked away from her

“Damien, don’t lie to me, you started picking at your forearm again” 

Damien leaned his head back and sighed “...You said you didn’t remember being married in the past, is that true?”

Celine looked at him with confusion “Damien, I’m pretty sure I’d remember that, why would I lie?” She tilted her head

He closed his eyes “Nevermind, it… it doesn’t matter anymore… I think- can I go see William, please?” Damien looked like he was going cry

“Damien, what’s wrong? What happened?” Celine demanded

“Nothing’s wrong, Celine! Just let it go, it doesn’t matter!” Damien snapped back at her

Celine backed away from him, not understanding why Damien was so on edge. Damien put his head in his hands and sighed. She looked down and opened a portal, quickly walking through it without a word.

Damien shakily breathed in, trying his hardest not to cry. He rubbed his eyes and sniffled, he knew he shouldn’t have shouted at his sister, she didn’t deserve that. Damien knew it wasn’t her fault, but everytime she forgot something about her past, he felt like he was losing his sister, he already lost her once and he didn’t want her to lose what little memory she already had of her past. 

Mark already took William and Celine from him, _how much more could he take?_

  
  



End file.
